Hera Bolivine
by wishingforafantasy
Summary: Holding a grudge since 9th grade is hard especially when you have graduated from college and are looking for a job... that's almost ten years. Hera has closed herself off from love and so far it's worked for her, but what will happen when her first and only crush makes an appearance in her favorite cafe one morning?
1. Chapter 1

I remember thinking he was so beautiful. His name was Sal Haraf, he had not-to-long but not-to-short brown hair with blonde highlights running threw it that got even lighter during the summer and he had light gray eyes. He was tall, strong, and smart too. He had everything. Which was a problem. Every girl in my 9th grade class wanted him to be theirs; and I could never find a reason why I should be the one to get him instead of them.

My name is Hera Bolivine. I was named Hera for the Greek goddess for women and marriage; my parents are both history teachers and their specialty is ancient Greece, Hera was always my mom's favorite God.

I was short in 9th grade and very ordinary looking, I wasn't pretty but I like to think I wasn't terrible looking either. I had light brown hair that always seemed to be a mess because it was so curly and my eyes were the same color as my hair, which made me even duller looking. I was also what people considered a "nerd," unpopular and really smart. I got straight A's, was class president all through high school and the head of all the clubs I was in.

Back then, I didn't like it but, I was a total romantic so the day Sal asked me to the movies was one of the best days of my life and I was so happy I didn't even do my homework! Instead I just planned out how the whole date was going to go.

We decided to go to see The Starving Games because that was the newest and coolest movie out in theaters, according to him (I had never heard of it but I guess that doesn't say much).

So with our popcorn, candy, and drinks we watched the movie. I didn't pay much attention to the movie because it wasn't the type of movie I enjoy watching but also because the whole time I was waiting for him to put his arm around me the way boys always do in the movies I watch. He never did. The movie was scary so the whole time I was taking small sips from my really big soda and I ended up finished it. When the movie was over we walked out and I told him I had to go to the bathroom. So I left him for about three minutes and when I came back…

He was kissing another girl! For what felt like a long minute all I could do was stand there and watch with my mouth wide open. That should be me I thought. The minute stopped abruptly when he saw me staring. He pushed the girl away from him and I walked over to him. Before he could try and explain I had started a long cheesy speech about love, which I'm not going to repeat.

I tried to avoid him for the rest of my high school years. You probably think that is impossible but somehow I managed, except for occasional eye contact. I figured out I loved photography so I took photographs of everything everywhere during most of my free time to avoid obsessing over what he did. I don't know why it bothered me that much but when I put my mind to something I will do everything in my power to achieve it and I wanted to avoid him, never speak to him again and those feelings didn't change through out high school.

My dad got a job in Fort Collins, Colorado so my parents moved there after I graduated from high school and I went off to college in England at Oxford. Nothing special happened in my college years, I didn't meet another boy I liked as much as I had liked Sal. Just like usual I got straight A's and was an excellent student. I graduated from college and with all my achievements you would think that I would be able to get a great job for a great company but for some reason I always ended up finding some way to mess things up and ruin my chance for the job I was applying for. I think it is when they ask me if I have a husband or someone special in my life and I just start blabbing about how you don't need a special person in your life. I don't like to admit it but still have my romantic side to me, I still watch romance movies and I love romance novels.

Now I live in Australia and I am looking for a job to fill my days with work and I still don't know what kind of job I want because I studied so many things in college and liked them all. My life feels empty besides the occasional photography I do and the only thing I can think of to fill it is work.


	2. Chapter 2

Today I have yet another job interview. This interview is with a company that makes post cards for Australia. I figure that with my photography experience I can take photographs for the cards. It is not very exciting but I get paid to do my favorite thing in the whole world.

Well I guess it is not my only favorite thing, I also love to read and right now I am going through a faze where I just cant stop reading this one author who goes by Love Sharaf (Sharaf like sheriff) Sharaf must be a name or something. But I don't want a job with books like becoming a librarian or a bookstore owner because those jobs are not that fun and even they don't get to read as much as you think, I volunteered at a library during college.

As I sit up in my bed I look around my room and I conclude that everything is where it should be. I live in tiny flat right next to the beach so my room is tiny and compact. I have my bookshelf filled with books to the right of my bed. My bed is facing the only window in my room; I have a small table on the other side of my bed with a lamp and a cup of water; I have two posters, one that changes ever so often because it always has to be the cover of the newest book written by Love Sharaf and one of a shark because they are my favorite animals, and one last thing a calendar hanging in the middle of my door.

I slip out of bed into my fussy bunny slippers and I walk over to my calendar to check off today and I realize that tomorrow is the day that Love Sharaf is going to be at the beach outside my apartment building signing books. I walk over to my closet to pick out an outfit. It is the middle of the summer but it is kind of cold today so I chose a tight, black, pencil skirt and a light blue blouse that has ruffles down the front. This outfit makes me look fancier than usual but on the inside I still am my casual self, with a white tank top under the blouse and short shorts under the skirt. Once I'm dressed I go to the bathroom, brush my teeth, wash my face, all that stuff you do in the morning. Then I pack my workbag with my flip phone that has a huge crack down the middle, my camera and a shirt to put on after the interview. I look at the clock, 8:00; my interview is at 8:15 so I hurry out of the door, with out eating breakfast.

I get to the office just in time. It is a huge building made of all glass. The lady at the front desk points me to my interviewers office, whose name is Ms. Scott. I take the elevator to the fourth floor and the doors open right in front of her office.

I knock on the door but the door just swings open. So I walk into a round office that consists of one desk with a chair behind it, a chair in front of the desk, and one large window that outlooks the beach.

Nothing interesting happened during the interview. It was the same as they always are for me. The question was asked and I started a whole speech. If only interviewers wouldn't ask that question. When I get home I should probably start looking for other places that are looking for work because I highly doubt that I will get a job from this place.

I'm hungry now because I still haven't had breakfast. The office had coffee but coffee is not filling so I head to my favorite café. It is called Café. Creative right? The walk from the office is a short one and once I walk through the doors the girl at the register immediately calls, 'bacon and cheese omelet' to kitchen then comes over to show me to a table. The girl's name is Kiki. We have been the best of friends since I moved here and I come to this café so much that she knows my order by heart.

"You don't look so happy today! Where is your usual smile?" she asks as we sit down.

"I had another job interview and it went like all the other ones." I sigh, Kiki knows everything about me so I don't have to explain anything.

"It could still work out!" she tries to raise my spirits but I don't feel any better and she sees it. "Here I will go into the kitchen right now and make sure that your order is ready for you as quickly as it ever has been." She gets up and leaves. Now there is no one at the register but not a lot of people come to this place anyway.

As I sit there waiting someone walks in. That's weird, like I said before, almost no one comes here and the people who do I know because they are regulars like me but I have never seen this guys before. Kiki isn't back so I get up, not having anything better to do, and go behind the register to take the man's order.

I look at him and I can't help but noticing how good-looking he is. He has not-to-long but not-to-short brown hair with blonde highlights running threw it and he has light grey eyes. Finally I realize that he is looking at the menu on the counter in front of him and he is probably thinking I'm crazy for looking at him for so long with out asking him what he wanted.

"Umm… what would you like?" I can barely get my words out.

He looks up and his mouth drops. I have no idea why.

"Hera? Is that you?" He starts to laugh.

"Yes I'm Hera, who are you?" He does look familiar but I usually can put names to faces when I know them.

"I'm Sal, remember me?" He is smiling so wide now, he looks so gorgeous and the sun is hitting him in a way that makes him look like an angel. Now my mouth drops. This is the boy I tried to avoid for all of my high school years. He is standing right in front of me, smiling at me. No wonder I didn't remember him. I spent so much time trying to forget about him. I guess it worked. But here he is now reminding me of what I had successfully forgotten about.

I must have looked very shocked because when Kiki came out of the kitchen with my food she immediately asks if I am all right.

"Yes I am fine." I reply then I walk, or more like trip, out from behind the register and I run out the door.


End file.
